


Giving and Taking

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deep Throating, Heat Sex, M/M, Prostate Milking, little bit of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: A short little blurb of a night in bed. It's exactly what is says in the tags.





	Giving and Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Writing dice round one!  
> D4: con  
> D6: size difference  
> D8: voltron  
> D9: a/b/o  
> D12: prostate milking  
> D20: deep throating
> 
> Unbeta'd

Lance waited for Shiro to finish in the bathroom, fidgeting even as he tried to read. It was hot under the covers, so he simply kicked them off, laying naked, but it was still sweltering. 

Shiro came into the room, sans towel, and flopped onto the bed face first. Lance laughed at his antics and curled up next to him. “Why’re the sheets on the floor?” he mumbled. 

“They were in the way.” Lance pulled him the rest of the way and started kissing along his collar bone. 

Shiro groaned but didn’t return the favor, pulling away instead. “I’m sorry, I’m too tired.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Old man,” he teased, rolling away. “I’ll just be over here, alone.”

Shiro chuckled, but didn’t chase after him. “Rain check,” he promised.

*****

Lance woke up burning. He fumbled around to throw off blankets that weren’t there. Shiro was awake immediately, sitting up on reflex, overcome by the smell that was cloying at his sense, spicy and addictive, a heat. Lance hadn’t had one in years, they didn’t even think about them anymore. 

Lance groaned, gritting his teeth. “Fucking shit.” He reached over to the nightstand, knocking over his water in his haste. “Ugggghhhhh.”

Shiro put his hand on his hip, pushing him back down to the mattress. “I’ll get it, stay here.” He ran into the bathroom and returned with a cloth and another cup, but by the time he came back, Lance was laying across the bed on his back, his head hanging off the side. He barely sat up to drink. 

Shiro used the spilt water to cool off Lance’s burning forehead, but he seemed to have no interest holding it there, instead reaching for Shiro’s thighs. “Come onnn, you know the drill, get up here!” Lance ordered. 

Shiro deftly avoided being grabbed, leaning over and rearranging Lance’s legs. “Gotta make sure you’re ready.”

“I am always ready, how dare you,” Lance said, finally getting ahold of his prize and pulling Shiro closer. He started peppering kissing around his pelvis, purposely ignoring the large erection jutting out in front of his face. Nevertheless, Shiro ran his fingers over Lance’s hole, testing to see if it was leaking yet. He came away with only a small amount of slick, not ideal. “Got to prep, babe.”

“Nooooo, too long.” He punctuated his statement by taking Shiro’s cock into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Shiro groaned, his arms buckling from the distraction. He tried to concentrate, pushing one finger into Lance, quickly trying to find his prostate to try and deter him. When he found it, Lance arched up, his fingers digging into Shiro’s thigh, pulling him closer and pressing his sock to the back of his throat. “Lance, slow down.” The only response he got was a teasing moan, and his cock slipping further down his throat. Shiro pressed forward, doubling his efforts. His fingers were getting soaked, but he didn’t want to stop, Lance seemed determined to suck his willpower out of his dick. He looked down to admire the view, seeing Lance’s throat bulging around his cock. He kept very still, knowing that he could hurt Lance if he wasn’t careful, focusing on his own prep instead. 

Lance suddenly spasmed on the bed, breathing out high pitched whines. Shiro looked down to where his hands were, to find Lance’s cock, twitching and spurting a constant stream of thin come. Shiro preened at the sight, staring mesmerized as it slowly subsided, even as Lance’s cock stayed hard. He wouldn’t be coming for real until they were truly fucking. 

Lance collapsed back onto the bed, sucking lazily while he recovered. Shiro threw his weight down to the bed, slowly pulling out of Lance’s mouth with a groan.Lance was still for a beat, then scrambled around so that he sitting firmly on Shiro’s hips, immediately grinding down. “That wasn’t fair,” he whined. 

Shiro chuckled, planting his hands on Lance’s ass to pull him closer. “I’m sure you’ll get revenge soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) . Where I mostly just complain about not being about to write. ^.^'


End file.
